


Pretty Funny

by GracefulRavenFeathers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Based off the song from dogfight, POV Female Character, Trans Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulRavenFeathers/pseuds/GracefulRavenFeathers
Summary: Isn't it funny? For a moment he convinced her she could be pretty.....Funny.





	Pretty Funny

Virgie took a shaky breath and sat on the edge of her bed. Tears were welling up in her eyes, fists clenched around the dark dress she wore. She thought back to the night she’d just come from and stood abruptly. She didn’t want to think anymore.

 

She closed the window and drew the curtains, hiding the bright light of the moon. She tore her dress off, standing in her underwear and shaking. Kneeling, she picked up the garment and hanged the ugly thing on a hanger. No one like maroon, what was she thinking?

 

She remembered dancing with Damien at the senior ball. He’d spun her around gracefully. Told her she was pretty. Funny, she’d actually believed him.

 

Virgie wiped off all the stupid lipstick, and returned the earrings to their case. She pulled on some sweats and her favorite hoodie. She’d been such an idiot. Makeup won’t make any difference, cause it's still the same old face. _Isn't_ _it_ _funny_ , she thought to herself, _isn’t_ _it_ _funny_ _you_ _believed_ _that_ _it_ _was_ _real_? _Pretty_ _funny_...

 

It had been going so well. Damien was sweet, complimenting her dress, introducing her to his friends. She’d been so happy. All disasters have an upside, she guessed. She could find one if she tried. I went _dancing_ , she remembered wistfully, I was dancing with a _guy_.

 

It wasn’t till a boy came toward her out of the crowd that she realized something was wrong. A boy with freckles and glasses awkwardly found her when Damien was getting a drink. He told her that she deserved to know that Damien and his friends were playing a nasty game. They called it a dogfight, and each boy tried to find the ugliest girl and bring her to a dance. He’d overheard Damien claiming that he won, and saw all his friends pass him money. He apologized, then disappeared back into the crowd.

 

Virgie collapsed on her bed, sobbing. _Aren't_ _I_ _funny_? _Pathetically_ _naive_ _and_ _desperate_ to _believe_ _I_ _can_ _always_ _find_ _some_ _good_ _in_   _Everyone_? She had thanked the mystery boy and went to find Damien. Maybe it was a joke? A mistake? But Damien just laughed at her. “Well you misunderstood,” he’d said, “or you've been dreaming.” He left her stranded at the dance, leaving her to walk home alone.

 

 _People_ _are_ _just_ _cruel_ , Virgie thought miserably. She shut the light off and turned the bed down. She dried her eyes and curled up in a ball. She was sure she’d wake up sometime tomorrow and forget to even care.

 

_Isn't it funny? For a moment he convinced me I could be pretty....._

_Funny_.

**Author's Note:**

> This just a angsty birthday present to myself. 
> 
> I hope you liked it, the song it’s based off is called “pretty funny” from dogfight. I’d love to hear comments🥰


End file.
